Waking Up
by xDaxandLisax
Summary: A PJO one-shot: Percy's morning is going as usual like every other morning. That is until, he wakes up.


**Author's note: Hiya Campers! I wrote this story ages ago, but I didn't post it because my friends thought it was awful. I've changed a bit and I hope it's ok, please comment what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, no one here does unless you are the one and only Rick Riordan**

 **P.S. I would kill Uncle Rick (Not literally) if he did this, so I don't actually want this to happen. I just thought it's an interesting plot.**

Percy's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and winced at the bright sunlight beaming through the cabin. I heard a knock on my door.

"Hmm?" I mumbled

"Percy come on its breakfast time" I heard a voice say. I recognised the voice as Jason Grace, my half-cousin… I guess… well, his Dad is the Roman version of my Dad's brother.

"Yeah bro, I'm just coming" I put on my jeans, camp half-blood shirt and my trainers on. I walked over and opened the door. I saw Jason's roman blonde hair popping up and he wore a huge grin on his face just below his blue gleaming eyes. I grinned back and we did our handshake. We high-fived twice, did a strange hand movement, a fist bump and then clasped hand and chest bumped. We heard giggling and then strong laughing. I looked over and saw Piper and Annabeth in hysterics clutching their stomachs. Annabeth's hair was tied in a neat ponytail and she was in her shorts and her camp half-blood shirt. She was holding a notebook and a pen was poking through her hair.

"Shut up wise girl" I said walking over to my beautiful girlfriend. I grabbed her waist and kissed her we held each other kissing.

"Woooahhh" I spun around and saw Travis Stoll holding his hands up like he was surrendering.

"Is this like make out time?" He said laughing. I realised that Jason and Piper had been kissing too. Jason shoved him jokingly and we headed up to the mess hall. I went and sat down at a table with Annabeth, ignoring the fact that we were meant to stay at our parents designated tables. Annabeth and I were holding hands and talking about college.

"Umm…Percy?" Annabeth asked

"You've gone white" I started to feel really sleepy and I started to close my eyes

"Percy…" I blacked out and I couldn't see anything.

"Percy, Percy…Percy?" I heard someone say. I heard a beeping noise, like they have in hospitals and then I felt a warm hand on my forehead

"Percy?" It was my mum speaking.

"M..mom?" I said and slowly opened my eyes. I was in a hospital. I was in a hospital! I was in camp half-blood a minute ago.

"Wha..what's going on?"

"Percy! Oh lord, my Percy. You're…you're back" She started crying. Paul was standing next to her crying as well.

"Percy, are you ok?" I heard a doctor say

"Why wouldn't I be ok? Where's Annabeth?" I said. I thought she would be here.

"Who's Annabeth Percy?" My mom said

"You know who Annabeth is! My girlfriend?" I said. I was too confused for anymore words than that. No one was there, no Jason, no Piper, and no Hazel.

"Mrs Blofis… it is very possible that.." a doctor said. I looked at him… it was Zeus.

"Zeus? Wait Mrs Blofis?" I asked

"Percy" my mom said again hugging and kissing me.

"What do you last remember Percy?" Zeus asked.

"I was in the mess hall at camp half-blood with Annabeth and…" I started

"Mrs Blofis. Percy has in a way, been living in a dreamland and he has imagined his life and to him it has been real. Since the accident." The doctor said.

"What accident? What's happening, where is Annabeth?" I repeated. Grover ran in, but he wasn't on crutches, he was in shorts and he had… human legs.

"Grover? Where are your goat legs and where is Annabeth?" I asked in the verge of tears.

"Goat legs?! Wait… Annabeth? Do you mean that dream girl that you used to always draw in class?" I was stunned

"What?"

"You really don't remember anything Percy?" A doctor said

"What do you mean…I.."

"Percy, you've been in a coma since you were 12" My mum said.

"Your maths teacher pulled you aside and took you away, we found you in a coma in a spare room in the museum" My mum finished.

"But she's a…"

"Percy, you entered the coma when you were twelve and your last memory was being in the Greek mythology part of the museum. That one memory has stayed in your mind and your mind shut itself down, telling itself that you are a demigod and…" I started to cry

"So, you're saying none of it was real?" I felt a cold chill run down my spine. I felt cold. I was crying uncontrollably. I finally understood what was going on. I had been in a coma and my mind was playing tricks on me. I was shaking and distraught. It meant that I never got the lightning bolt, Thalia was never a tree, and Luke never turned bad. I never went to a Roman camp, I never fell into Tartaurus. Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper, the Stoll brothers, everyone at camp weren't real. My life since I was 12 was made up. And worst of all, Annabeth Chase, my beautiful wise girl wasn't real.


End file.
